Runaway
by Schizzar
Summary: She must save herself from the one she loves. So she must runaway...and fall in love again? Yuri, first Final Fantasy X-2 fanfiction. We'll see how it goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh wow, another story. I am on a roll! And adding stress to myself. Well, this is a yuri story between Paine and Rikku…or maybe Paine and someone else. I haven't decided yet. So the plot is subject to change from what I say here. Oh and forgive the errors I undoubtedly have in here. I don't own Final Fantasy X-2. **

Paine readied her sword as a band of thugs surrounded her. _I am now reminded why I hate walking through the Moonflow,_ she thought dryly. Ruthlessly, she lunged, stabbing the nearest one through the stomach before neatly killing the two that attacked her from behind.

The bandits had always pissed her off to no end when she had traveled with the Gullwings, always trying to steal her money and items. But she supposed she was no better, after all, she was now stealing their pouches of gil. _Hey, it's not like they'll be using them anytime soon._

She quickly strapped her sword to her back and continued walking across the dirt road, regretting that she hadn't stolen a Chocobo out of the Bevelle stables when she had run away. Well, it would only take another days travel to reach Luca on foot and hopefully, she could buy a Chocobo off of Rin on the Highroad and if not well…she would worry about that later.

In all honesty, she was surprised that the Chocobo Knights hadn't caught up with her yet; after all it was only Macalania Woods and the Thunder Plains that separated her from Bevelle. This thought made her increase her tempo to an easy jog, too uneasy now to keep a comfortable walking pace.

As she reached the end of the Moonflow, she slid to a halt, suddenly realizing the stupidity in her moves. The Chocobo Knights had an encampment stationed at Mushroom Rock Road. Frustrated, she sat down, resisting the urge to pull at her hair and scream in frustration.

"God Paine, get your act together. You're running on an adrenaline rush right now and not thinking clearly. There has to be a way out of this," she said to herself quietly.

Of course, she still had her dresspheres. Why was she being so stupid? Quickly, she tugged out one of the garment grids, activating the Thief dressphere and letting the change overtake her. She noticed the chill as her skin was more exposed, cursing Rikku for making the dressphere lack large amounts of clothes.

She stood up then and began walking, focusing intently on the gateway that worked as the entrance to the Mushroom Rock Road. There were no guards, there never were, it wasn't like the place needed to be protected or anything, but she knew that just beyond it lay the encampment for the Chocobo Knights.

Cautiously, she slipped through the gate, red eyes darting around warily. There were rows and rows of tents stretched out before her and the camp was clearly busy as all of the members hurried to pack up their things. Obviously, word had reached them that she was on the run. This would just make things that more difficult.

As she stood in the shadows she readied several silence bombs as well as pulled out a Chocobo feather. As an afterthought, she pulled out an item to cast Darkness on anyone she saw before readying borrowed time. The glow of preparing the ability attracted the attention of several of the Knights but she refused to let her concentration be broken as they began rushing towards her, a cry alerting the rest.

The ability suddenly activated, stopping the Knights as she quickly used the Chocobo feather, increasing her own speed at the same time. And then she was gone, seemingly vanishing from sight as she raced through the camp, flying by stunned Knights until she was nearing the stables. She forced herself to slow down as she raced into the stables, quickly deciding on a Chocobo as a siren began to wail.

She vaulted over the wooden barrier and straight onto one of the armored Chocobo's backs, kicking its sides with her heels and forcing it to knock the door down before charging out of the stable, startling two knights that were heading in to grab their steeds. She let the Chocobo take her out of the camp and onto the real road, feeling a sense of freedom overcome her as they flew over the ground, speeding towards the Highroad.

The sounds of pursuit soon reached her ears but she knew that she was home free. They could chase her all they liked but she now had a Chocobo too and they had no idea about the hidden cave at the very start of the Highroad like she did. They could never find her and when they were safely gone she could continue to Rin's and get a new Chocobo before continuing to Luca. From there, she would catch a boat to Besaid to meet up with Yuna and Rikku.

She was free and in charge of her life.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Paine watched as the Chocobo Knights arrived in Luca, causing a sudden uproar that was so loud it could be heard as the boat began to pull out of the harbor. Relief washed through her and she almost fell from shaky knees. In only one more day she'd be safely in Besaid where Yuna, Tidus, and the others were sure to keep her safe from New Yevon.

Sighing, she headed for her assigned cabin, intent on getting some sleep.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

They arrived at Besaid early the next morning and as Paine stepped off the boat and onto the smooth sand of the beach, she found a sense of belonging over come her. She had come to think of this place as a home; a place to come if she ever needed help. It had turned into just that.

"Hey! It's Paine! That is your name, ya?"

Paine turned to see Wakka running across the beach towards her, waving his hand at her. "Hello, Wakka."

The orange haired man stopped in front of her. "I saw the ship coming in when I was fishing and I could've sworn I saw you. Guess I was right, ya? So what are you here for?"

Paine crossed her arms across her chest, gazing out at the blue horizon. "Visiting, I guess."

"Well that's good, ya. Yuna missed you, and so did Rikku," Wakka told her. "I have to get back to fishing though, ya. I'll talk to you later!"

Paine watched as the man took off for his small boat and pushed it out into the surf before heading for the village slopes. As she walked past the cave, guarded carefully by the four ciphers, she was overtaken by memories from the beginning of her journey with the Gullwings, remembering how the other two women had been her first friends since the incident with the Crimson Squad. Sighing, she continued on, passing under the waterfalls and across the shaky bridges.

Next came the ruins of some machina, what she suspected was an airship, but had never voiced aloud. Finally, she reached the village slope and she paused for a moment, just so she could gaze down at the peaceful village. Down there, she knew she would find her friends. She knew she would have to tell them what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Even though it is short. I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 and please excuse any typos and just general errors of plot. **

Paine shifted her feet awkwardly as several pairs of eyes stared at her curiously, their gazes questioning. Tidus sat next to Yuna and Lulu stood near the back of the hut, holding little Vindini close to her chest protectively. Rikku sat on the other side of Yuna with Brother and Buddy beside her.

"Paine…what are you doing back? I mean, I'm very glad but it's a surprise," Yuna said, rising to her feet first.

"I…" Paine started, glancing around at the others in the room nervously.

"Let's go for a walk," Yuna suggested, gazing apologetically at the others in the room.

"I wanna come too, Yunie," Rikku said, leaping to her feet and staring at Paine with wide concerned eyes, easily picking up on Paine's distraught emotions.

Paine let Yuna lead the way out of the hut, following the ex-summoner up towards the temple, Rikku trailing behind them as she bit her lip.

"So, Paine, what's going on?" Yuna asked as they reached the steps that led into the Chamber of the Faythe.

Paine avoided her mismatched gaze as she sat down, opting to stare at her gloved hands instead as Rikku scrambled up the stairs to sit behind them both. "I ran away."

"Figured as much," Yuna said quietly.

"Go Paine!" Rikku cheered, suddenly peeking over Paine's shoulder and beaming at her happily. "What was it like? Were there people chasing after you? What about-"

"Rikku," Yuna said sternly, shoving the hyper girl back a bit. "This isn't funny."

Rikku pouted. "I know. I just think its pretty bad ass for her to escape from Bevelle of all places."

"The Chocobo Knights might show up here," Paine mumbled. "They're no doubt searching everywhere for me."

"Baralai sent Chocobo Knights after you!?" Yuna exclaimed, eyes going wide with surprise. "What did you do, Paine?"

"Nothing!" Paine hissed, unable to control her anger. "He changed! It's like he's being controlled again!"

"Oh no," Yuna breathed. "Do you think maybe it has to do something with those weird chambers beneath Bevelle?"

"That's what I thought," Paine told her, glancing at the ex-summoner. "I mean…we only cleared the first twenty floors and there are probably tons of other unsent restless souls."

"Oh, that's creepy," Rikku whimpered.

"So you ran away," Yuna said, getting back on track. "Before you even married. I'm so sorry Paine. I'm sure we can fix this."

"Yeah!" Rikku agreed. "Let's just sneak into Bevelle and go smack those fiends around a bit!"

The blond had leapt to her feet and stumbled as she lost her footing, stumbling over both Yuna and Paine's heads before crashing to the ground. "Ohhh!"

Paine hid a smile with her hand. "Klutz."

Rikku stuck her tongue out childishly. "So what's the plan, Yunie?"

"I guess we're going to Bevelle," Yuna said, standing up.

"Will Tidus let you?" Paine asked softly, knowing very well that even after a year the two would not want to separate for long periods of time, and who knew how long this journey would take.

"He can come with us if he doesn't want me to go," Yuna said determinedly.

"Thanks, Yuna," Paine muttered.

"We're here for you Paine," Rikku told her, giving her a thumbs up as she sprung to her feet, obviously recovered from her fall. "That's what friends are for!"

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"But Yuna-"

"If you don't want to be away from me, come with us," Yuna interrupted after explaining her idea to Tidus.

The blond man looked torn. "Yuna, I don't want you to be in danger," he said softly.

"You shouldn't go, Yuna," Lulu said softly, looking across the room at the ex-summoner. "You're pregnant."

Yuna's eyes went wide at Lulu's words, obviously stunned at the words. "Lulu? How…how could you know something like that?" she breathed, her hand going to hold her stomach protectively.

"Sorry you had to figure it out like this," Lulu said softly. "But I can't risk you going into this place in your condition."

"I think I'm going to faint," Yuna breathed.

Paine sprung forward, easily catching Yuna before she hit the ground, swallowing thickly. This was unexpected, and very unplanned. Tidus was likewise about to faint, or at least by the way he was swaying and looking a little sick.

"Why didn't you tell her earlier?" Paine asked quietly, moving to get a better grip on the ex-summoner and lift her up and place her gently on the couch.

"I wanted her to find out herself," Lulu told her. "But with something like this, I had to protect her."

"And this was how you did it?" Paine demanded, feeling overly protective.

"There was no other way to stop her," Lulu said sternly. "Now please, you should go now. I don't want the Chocobo Knights to follow you here and disturb her more!"

Paine resisted the urge to flinch, hardening herself so she wouldn't let her emotions show. "Yes, of course. Tell her I wish her the best of luck."

"I will. Now leave, quickly," Lulu ordered.

Paine nodded and briskly left the hut, Rikku racing after her.

"Aw, Paine. I'm sorry. It's not your fault Yuna reacted the way she did," Rikku said. "Please don't be offended. Lulu is like Yuna's mother; she watches out for her and sometimes gets a little…crazy, you know?"

"You should stay here. Yuna needs you," Paine told her as she headed up the slope.

"Nuh-uh," Rikku said, shaking her head and letting her blond locks fly. "You need me more. Yunie's got Lulu and Tidus. You've got no one."

"Thanks for reminding me," Paine said dryly.

"Oh you know what I mean!"

Paine stopped and looked at Rikku. "Fine. You can come with me. But I'm not paying for your ticket."

"I'm the Al Bhed Princess, Paine. I've got us both covered," Rikku told her. "Trust me."

"If you insist," Paine said as they began to walk again.

"So where are we going first? Like, where are we getting a boat too?" Rikku asked, skipping along next to her.

"If we can, I want to get one to Djose Temple," Paine told her. "Or the Calm Lands."

"Why don't I just get Brother to drive us in the Airship?" Rikku asked, slowing to a halt and pulling out her transmitter.

Paine groaned. "I didn't know you still had that."

"That's Buddy and Brother's baby!" Rikku cried. "Of course they didn't give it up!"

"Oh, right. So call them. I want to be dropped off in the Calm Lands."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"I didn't realize how much I missed it," Paine said quietly as she stared at the window, watching the water race past.

Rikku flopped onto the bed beside her, looking out the window as well. "Brings back memories, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed.

"I'm sad…the Gullwings broke up," Rikku said, leaning her head against Paine's shoulder and tickling her skin with the long wisps of golden hair. "But…everyone is leading their own lives now and I just have nothing to do. I'm kinda glad we get to go on an adventure."

"I don't know how I feel," Paine said quietly. "I just wish…Baralai didn't have to go through so much pain like he is now."

"Yeah."

"Do you think it hurts?" Paine asked.

"What?" Rikku asked.

"Being taken over," Paine said. "Being possessed, doing things you wouldn't normally do? Does it hurt?"

"Well…on an emotional level probably. But I don't think he's feeling any pain physically," Rikku told her.

"That's good. It makes me feel…a little bit better," she said softly. "As long as he isn't hurting…I'm okay."

"You really love Baralai, huh?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know," Paine admitted.

"Still, at least you _have_ a love interest," Rikku pouted, folding her arms and pouting as she tried to lighten the mood. "I mean everyone thinks I'm going to get with Gippal and you know, the guy is nice and I think he's pretty cool but honestly, we just don't click sometimes. He annoys me too."

Paine chuckled. "Your time will come, Rikku."

"I hope so!"

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Paine shivered as they were dropped off on snowy slopes of Mt. Gagazet, right before the entrance into the Calm Lands. Brother always did get the wrong place to drop them off at but she supposed it didn't really matter; she wasn't exactly eager to get to Bevelle.

"It'll all work out, Paine, you'll see," Rikku told her.

_If you weren't with me, Rikku, I wouldn't have the courage to keep going._

(INSERT BREAK HERE)


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a huge chapter, isn't it? This thing hasn't been updated in soooo long. I apologize for those who have waited. But it's nice and long compared to the others so I made up for it, yes? Hopefully, this thing will keep on rolling at a nice pace since I was hit by inspiration. Enjoy! Sorry if I got some stuff wrong. Don't own Final Fantasy X-2. Spoilers. Blah.**

Night had fallen by the time they reached Macalania Woods and the pair ended up having to sleep in turns within the trees. When it was Paine's turn, she couldn't draw her eyes away from the steady stream of Chocobo Knights. It was eerie how they continued to search for her when she was right above them, just waiting to be noticed. Her heart pounded in her throat and she found that even after Rikku woke for her turn with the watch she couldn't sleep. Neither dared to speak, for fear of alerting the soldiers and morning was a long time coming.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"So what do we do now?" Rikku asked softly, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't alert the soldiers.

"I don't know," Paine admitted. "We'll just have to wait for an opening."

"Or fight our way through," Rikku said.

"I don't want to have to do that," Paine muttered. "But it's starting to look like that is our only choice here."

"So are we going to?" Rikku asked.

Paine didn't answer, instead staring intently down at the Chocobo Knights that patrolled beneath them. The chances that they would win weren't exactly high. But if they caught them by surprise…perhaps then they could make a break for it. Then again, they'd still have to get down the long road leading to Bevelle and then get inside. They had done it before, perhaps they could do it again…

"We'll attack, quickly, and then run for the main building," Paine said quietly. "Don't fall behind."

"I should be telling you that," Rikku said, giving her a smirk before suddenly launching off the tree and with a cry, landing on the back of a Chocobo, right behind one of the knights.

Without hesitation, she shoved the rider off, motioning frantically for Paine to jump on in front of her. Shocked, Paine did as she ordered, finding that Rikku's improvised idea worked much better than her own thought out one. Rikku was still holding the reins and she easily directed the Chocobo to turn and run for Bevelle, startling the other Chocobos and their riders as she did so.

As they swung into the entrance, Rikku hopped off and Paine did the same, realizing it would be easier to fight if they weren't restrained. Already several of the New Yevon and Youth League were racing towards them, not to mention the Chocobo Knights coming in behind them.

They suddenly stopped as Rikku used borrowed time and Paine didn't hesitate to run down the road. So their plan wasn't exactly the best but it was all they could really do in the present situation. As they continued to run down the long road leading to the New Yevon headquarters, Rikku slowly drained herself by casting borrowed time every time they met new enemies as well as stopping old ones that persisted on following them after the spell wore off.

"Don't wear yourself out," Paine warned, reaching into her pocket for an ether and tossing it towards the blonde girl.

"Thanks," Rikku gasped out, gulping the ether down as they continued to run, pushing open the doors that led to the balcony of the headquarters.

Thankfully, this area was mostly deserted and they were able to dart into the main building easily. Rikku didn't bother to cast her spell on the people they met inside, instead leading Paine to the left and into the small chamber. The huge stone had been replaced over the glyph and Paine quickly shoved it aside, pushing Rikku onto it as the chamber began to fill. As soon as Rikku disappeared she stepped on the glyph as well, watching the startled faces until they began to blur and finally disappear.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Let's never do that again," Rikku panted, slumping down on the ground as she tried to regain her breath.

"Sorry for dragging you into that," Paine said, handing her a potion and another ether. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"But you can't do it alone," Rikku told her and giving her a grin. "Now let's hurry up and get this over with, you know how much this play creeps me out."

Paine nodded, extending a hand to help Rikku stand which she accepted. "Plus twenty respect points for still being here."

"Where does that put me?" Rikku asked excitedly.

"One hundred and fifty seven," Paine told her.

"Really? Or are you just choosing a random number?" Riku asked, skeptical but a smirk on her lips.

"Let's just go," Paine said, rolling her eyes.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Paine slipped her sword through the Lesser Drake, watching it fall to the ground before disappearing. The enemies were steadily getting stronger but were still relatively easy to handle. The only problem was how exhausting it was getting as well as the lack of changing scenery. Everything remained dull and dark, the rooms being the only thing that changed and even then, everything remained the same color.

"One more level and then we should get some sleep," Paine said quietly.

"How long has it been?" Rikku whined, slowly moving forward, dragging her feet.

"At least six hours. It's night by now," Paine told her.

"Ohhh," she sighed. "This is getting boring. I hope we get some excitement. Like-oh!"

Rikku suddenly dropped into on of the holes in the floor that led to the next floor. Rolling her eyes and with a sigh of her own, Paine dropped in after her. She landed neatly and saw Rikku still hadn't gotten up, instead pointing ahead of them.

"Paine, I don't wanna do this anymore."

Paine looked up and saw an Elder Drake, slowly lumbering towards them, its footsteps causing the whole ground to shake. Fire leaked from its mouth and Paine resisted the urge to run, instead pulling out her garment grid. This would be no easy battle and she didn't want to be caught in one of her worst forms.

"Rikku, you have your garment grid right?" Paine asked, spinning the notches in hers until it rested on Dark Knight.

"Y-Yeah," Rikku answered, getting to her feet and moving behind Paine as the beast continued to walk forward, casually, as if it knew its prey could no escape.

"Change into a Berserker. Go into Berserk mode. I'll take care of you," Paine said, light suddenly springing up around her. Seconds later, she stood before Rikku in the Dark Knight dressphere, holding the huge sword over her shoulder.

Rikku gulped and quickly snatched hers out of her pocket, eying how the drake continued on its path. She changed it to Berserker and let the change overcome her, waiting until it was done before activating her Berserk mode. Paine watched as Rikku suddenly sprung forward, racing towards the drake to meet it half way, lunging up to plant a kick in its chest. The beast roared and swiped a claw at her, slamming her roughly into a wall.

Paine quickly cast Curaga on the blonde, thankful for the garment grid that gave her the ability to do so. Then she too ran forward, swinging her giant sword straight into the Drake's leg. It was unfortunate, she realized, that it was able to attack faster than either of them and as the adrenaline pumped through her, she decided what the best course of action would be.

Nimbly, she dodged a swipe at her head and then reached into her pocket for a Chocobo Wing, activating it and casting Hastega on both her and Rikku. It was almost as if the Drake's motions had slowed, making it less agile and more like the lumbering beast it appeared to be. But Paine knew better by now. The Drake hadn't slowed down, she had sped up.

From then on, she and Rikku attacked relentlessly and when the Chocobo Wing wore off, she activated another. When she had to, she healed Rikku, knowing that in the berserker state, she would be unable to concentrate on anything other than fighting and killing. Any pain received would be channeled and unleashed right back on its giver. But the pain would be felt later, when the mode faded. The user would feel every scrape, cut, and bruise that they had received and would have to endure it slowly, like a normal human.

With a grunt, she dealt the final blow, felling the fiend and watching with relief and triumph as it dissipated into pyre flies. Rikku collapsed on the ground, the Berserker dressphere fading and instead leaving her in her usual clothes, panting.

"Owwie, owwie, owwie, owwie!" Rikku whined. "Why didn't you take that job?"

"Sorry, I wasn't exactly thinking clearly," Paine mumbled. "I'll try and think clearly next time."

"Oh, Paine, I wasn't being serious," Rikku told her, giving her a thumbs up but remaining where she was on the floor. "I'm fine! Well, I will be. I'll be fine after a good nights rest and some stretches."

"Way to lay on the guilt trip only to say it's fine," Paine grumbled. "Now I can't help but feel bad anyways."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Paine was first watch, deciding it was like Rikku said; a good night's rest and she'd be good as new, for the most part anyways. She still felt bad about forcing Rikku to do the harder job, too. At least, she thought, she still had more energy. Nights of constant fighting in the Den of Woe, with Baralai, Gippal, and Nooj, had made it easier for her to deal with staying up and functioning without sleep.

It was eerie, the silence. She was all alone, or so it felt, and she almost wished more fiends would attack, anything to help the silence go away. Silence was bad. It meant there was time for her to think, time for her to actually wonder about things that caused her pain. That was not something she wanted to do.

And then there was Trema, the man who undoubtedly had taken over Baralai for his own uses. What did the founder of New Yevon have that he needed so badly to hide? She didn't want to dwell on that either…

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Oh wow," Rikku squealed, glancing around them hurriedly. "Paine…I don't wanna be here anymore."

Paine glanced around too, silently agreeing with Rikku. They were surrounded by Tonberries and Mega Tonberries; definitely not a position she wanted to be in. She and Rikku stood on the middle platform, unable to move for fear of triggering a battle. Determined to find a way out, she turned in a circle, eyes scanning for someway to escape.

"Paine! There's the glyph!" Rikku cried, pointing to the left.

Paine followed her finger and was relieved to see that only a single Tonberry blocked the path and could be easily avoided.

"Let's go and be careful," Paine said.

"You're telling me?" Rikku scoffed, springing ahead of Paine and racing towards the glyph.

Paine was right behind her and as the Mega Tonberries loomed closer, she decided to screw being careful and lunged for the glyph, sighing in relief as it began to glow, transporting her and Rikku back to the top floor.

When they reached the top she realized their mistake.

"There they are!" a voice cried.

A guard raced into the room and Rikku squealed, stepping onto the glyph again and grabbing Paine, tugging her onto the glyph and letting them be transported back. Thankfully, the room had switched, leaving them instead in one of the others.

"That was way too close for comfort," Rikku gasped, kneeling on the ground and trying to catch her breath. "I wonder why they don't follow us."

"Trema probably isn't letting them," Paine said.

"Trema?"

"The guy who founded New Yevon," Paine answered. "I'm almost sure he's controlling Baralai."

"Oh…so he's not letting them come in here because he wants to deal with us himself," Rikku said knowingly. "And suddenly I'm afraid to keep going."

"We're already on the seventy eighth floor, we can keep going," Paine told her. "We're strong enough."

Rikku looked uneasy but she nodded anyways. "I trust you Paine. I trust you to take care of me."

Paine got to her feet, staring ahead at the winding path ahead of them. "I will. I take care of all my friends."

"Oh, so you're actually admitting you care, hm?" Rikku teased, standing up as well and giggling a little. "I'm just kidding Paine, I know you care about Yuna and I. Nooj and the others too, right?"

"Yeah."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"I'm tired!" Rikku whined.  
"We'll rest after the next floor," Paine promised, glancing at the blonde.  
She was practically stumbling from exhaustion but her green eyes were determined when she met Paine's gaze. The look assured Paine of Rikku's loyalty and she felt a strong desire to hug her to express her gratitude. Instead, she spoke.  
"Thank you, Rikku," she said. "For all of this, helping me and all."  
Rikku's grin seemed to brighten the area, full of enthusiasm despite her waning energy. "No problem. I've told you before, I'm your friend and I care so I help. Though I do have a question."  
Paine halted before the edge of the next hole they were supposed to jump down. "Okay. What is it?"  
"Why didn't you go to Gippal or Nooj?" Rikku asked quietly.  
Paine stared down the hole, gazing into the blackness as she tried to formulate a sufficient answer.  
"I can't trust them with my life. I care for them but they've shot me in the back, litterally, too many times. I realize it was only because of Shuyin now, but that was a trust that was broken. I can't give it back," Paine said.  
She nearly fell over the edge when she flinched, feeling Rikku hug her around the shoulders. "I'm sorry. I should've guessed instead of asking and bringing up painful memories.  
"It's fine. I needed to say it," Paine said, bring her arms up and wrapping a hand around one of Rikku's arms, holding it there. "PLus ten respect points."  
Rikku giggled in her ear. "Thanks!"

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Lulu held on tightly to Vindini's hand as she watched boat dock and lower its ramp. Chocobo's, covered in armor, littered the deck, informing her without words who it was that was docking.  
"Vindini," she whispered, kneeling beside the vie year old boy. He had violet eyes, like her, but fiery orange hair like his father. "Go to your father. Tell him the Knights are here, quickly!"  
The boy, sensing his mother's urgency, took off over the sand, heading for the village at top speed. Lulu readied her magic, just in case. They were enemies of Paine and thefor enemies of her.  
"Hello, Captain. May I help you?" Lulu asked, pulling out her stuffed moogle to channel her magic.  
"Was a Paine Hikaru here recently?"  
Lulu gazed at him. "She stopped by briefly before leaving."  
"Do you know where she is headed?"  
"Perhaps."  
"If you refuse to cooperate, we have been instructed to get the information by any means," the man continued, pulling a spear off of his back.  
Lulu stared calmly. "I have no quarrel with you. Surely you have noticed your beloved leader has changed? New Yevon is supposed to be peaceful and your leader should not stop a woman if she desires to leave."  
The Captain looked uncomfortable now, shifting awkwardly. "That...that does not matter! We do not question our orders."  
"As Chocobo Knights you should. You should have honor, but it does not appear to be that way. Besides, I would think you would notice that your palace has undoubtedly been invaded by Paine. She returned, perhaps you were slow on the uptake," Lulu said calmly.  
The man was now grasping at straws. "What? We were not informed that she had returned. And what do you mean invaded?"  
"I am not at liberty to tell you. Perhaps you should return to New Yevon and clear up the information."  
The Captain glared at her, obviously angry that he was being scolded by a woman. "Well you will just have to come with us."  
"I cannot do that," Lulu said firmly. "I have business with the High Summoner."  
"There is no High Summoner anymore," the man snapped.  
"No but you should treat her with respect. Dire things have happened and I will not let you take me away from her when she needs me most," Lulu said, glaring at him with violet eyes. "I dare you to try."  
"Lulu, no need to put yourself in danger, ya?"  
Lulu tried not to show her relief at the sound of her husband's voice. "Wakka, Yuna doesn't know these men are here, does she?"  
"No," Wakka said, shaking his head before staring at the Knights. "How may I help you, ya?"  
"We mean no trouble," the Captain said. "It appears we were given incorrect info. We'll be on our way."  
"That's what I thought," Lulu said calmly.  
Neither of them moved until the Chocobo Knights had reboarded their ship and were moving out to sea again.  
"Never put yourself in danger like that again, ya," Wakka sighed, hugging Lulu tightly around the waist. "Vindini nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
"Just as long as Yuna doesn't know. I don't want her worried right now. I couldn't let those men come and question her. Stress is not needed at the moment," Lulu said softly.  
"Yeah, I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to short chapters I suppose but there's a reason I ended it so quickly even though I have more ready to type up. XD Don't kill me dear readers. I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 and reviews are loved. **

"This was not what I was hoping for," Paine said through gritted teeth as the Chac before them readied itself to attack again.  
She darted to the side as Rikku rushed forward in her Berserker form, tearing into the black serpent's side before darting away again and evading an attack. Paine readied a hi-potion and healed the blond as she took a blow almost immediately after that. It was a bad idea to let Rikku go into Berserk mode because now she could not heal herself and Paine could barely pay attention to keeping herself safe while trying to heal the blonde. Finally, the Berserk faded.  
"Rikku! Don't do that again!" Paine shouted, leaping to the right as a large limb smashed into the ground right where she had been.  
"What do you want me to do now?" Rikku asked, obviously winded. The girl was way too exhausted to be fighting the way she was.  
Paine had been hoping for a clear floor with a few battles and then rest but instead they had been faced with Yunelesca's unsent soul, which definitely wasn't a beast to fight on low energy.  
"Change into a Gunner," Paine ordered, slicing at the beast with her sword before darting back again and readying a potion for Rikku.  
Rikku nodded before she was suddenly knocked to the ground by one of the long tentacle like limbs, crying out in pain. Paine activated the potion and then rushed to her side, changing into a Samurai as she did so. By the time the Chac was ready to attack again, Paine was ready as well and she blocked the next blow as Rikku began to change into a Gunner.  
"Do you have the Cat Nip?" Paine called, knees buckling as the next blow almost made her fall.  
"Yeah, don't heal me," Rikku ordered, leaping back to gain distance.  
Paine parried the next blow and sent a spray of blood into the air as she lopped off one of its arms, if it could be called that. She ducked into a roll as Rikku let off a series of rapid gunshots, the sound echoing in the chamber and making Paine's ears ring. Rikku fell to her knees when she was done and Paine moved to protect her again only to see that she had been petrified. Fear raced through her as she quickly dug in her pockets for a Soft, watching as the Chac got ready to attack again. Suddenly, it's remaining limb smashed into Rikku's statue like figure, shattering it into tiny pieces.  
"Rikku!" she screamed, abandoning the soft and racing to where her friend had once stood.  
She was all alone, at least until the end of the battle when Rikku would slowly shimmer back into existence, hopefully at least. Anger clouded her judgment then, an obviously bad move though she was past caring. She lunged at the Chac and slid her sword neatly through its other limb before leaping up and going for the head. Unfortunately, she was not prepared for the other limb she had so neatly taken care of earlier to regrow and she was taken by complete surprise as it slammed into her side, knocking her clear across the room and into a wall. Paine felt the air whoosh out of her lungs and struggled to catch her breath as she landed on her knees harshly.  
Paine swiftly changed into her thief dress sphere, painfully aware that if she was petrified, it was all over and they were both dead. She wasn't aware of how much time passed as she fought, taking as few hits as possible, healing when necessary, and waiting in fear for the next petrifying attack. The red eyes of the beast flashed and Paine drew a soft out of her pocket, uncapping it and holding the flask to her lips. If she timed this right, she wouldn't be affected.  
The Chac reared back and let loose her attack. Paine downed the soft in one gulp even as the tingly feeling of being petrified raced up her legs. Amazingly, it stopped just below her waist, though her legs were frozen quite firmly to the ground. Adrenaline pumping, she took another soft before attacking fiercely, feeling empowered now that she had a way to protect herself.  
The battle continued and Paine grew more and more tired, her adrenaline running thin while her speed slowed considerably from weariness. Thoughts of whether or not Rikku would return after the battle plagued her mind, making her worry too much to concentrate fully.  
Relief washed through her as the Chac suddenly went still and fell to the ground, pyre flies exploding around it. Paine fell to her knees and fought the urge to cry. Too much had happened and all too soon for her to properly comprehend.  
Several minutes passed and still, Rikku did not reappear. More tears ran hot and wet down her cheeks as she crumpled fully to the ground, curling up tightly on herself before a ragged cry escaped her lips. Shuddering, unable to control herself as her mind went numb, she drifted off into a restless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anyone comments on how short this is I'll…I don't know. XD I don't own Final Fantasy X-2. **

"Paine. Oh god, Paine. Please wake up."

Paine felt sorrow pierce her soul upon hearing the familiar voice of Rikku in her ear, keeping her eyes stubbornly shut, not wanting the dream of her friend being alive to end just yet.

"Oh Paine. I don't know why it took so long for me to return," Rikku's voice murmured. "But if it means you get your happiness with Baralai, I would give my life. You deserve some happiness."

"But you have," Paine whispered.

"I'm not a dream. Just open your eyes. I'm right here," Rikku said softly, tone placating.

Paine didn't dare believe it. Rikku was dead! Because she was careless! There was no point if her best friend died for a love that she wasn't sure was even real. Without Rikku she just couldn't...

"Couldn't what?"

"Live." Paine's eyes opened slowly, gazing into the soft green eyes framed by a tangled mass of blonde hair. A tender hand cupped her face as she sat up, thumb wiping away a stray tear.

"I've never seen you cry," Rikku said quietly. "It scares me. You're supposed to be strong."

"I can't be strong without you," Paine breathed, startled by how true the words were even as she spoke them. "I need you with me."

Rikku broke into tears then and with a barely controlled sob, she hugged Paine tightly. Paine returned the embrace, digging her fingers into the warm skin, a sign that she really was alive, resting her face against Rikku's neck, feeling her pulse. Yes, the woman, not girl, who had been with her through thick and thin was alive. Yes, the woman who was willing to die for her happiness was alive. Yes, the woman she loved was alive. Paine contemplated her own thoughts as she clung to Rikku.

Did she love Rikku? Hell yes. If she didn't, she truly would be a heartless bitch. Did she love Rikku in the same way she loved Baralai? Such things were not yet to be considered.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Yuna woke from her restless slumber, fear penetrating her. She sat up, covers pooling around her waist as she did so. Her friends, no, her _sisters_ were in trouble. She could feel it in her core.

A week had gone by since the two had left and Yuna had been left in anxiety, both for her child and for her friends. She was sick of staying here when she belonged with the two of them, fighting side by side to eradicate an evil that should've been destroyed when they had the chance years ago.

"Yuna? Are you sick?" Tidus asked, his soothing voice calming her frayed nerves as he sat up and tenderly wrapped an arm around her. "Or is it a nightmare?"

"I..." Yuna hesitated on whether or not to tell him. No doubt he would refuse to let her leave if she did. "It's nothing. Sorry for waking you."

"It's alright. I want you to stay safe. Please, Yuna."

"How is it that you always know what I'm thinking?" Yuna said, glancing at him.

Tidus smiled. "I love you, sweetheart. That's why."

_I love you too. But my sisters...they need my help_.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Yuna, I thought you weren't going with them because you were pregnant," Buddy commented as the airship sped towards New Yevon.

"I am. But I'm still going anyways," Yuna said firmly. Dawn was a few hours away and it was a miracle she had managed to sneak out in the first place. It was also amazing that Buddy and Brother had even been awake when she called.

"Did Tidus...really let you go?" Brother asked, voice halting but clear.

"No. Feel free to tell them where I went. My goal remains the same," Yuna said, her eyes defiant and determined.

"We won't betray you, Yuna," Buddy said. "Just be careful. Don't want your death on my conscience seeing as how I'm taking you there."

"If you hadn't taken me, I'd just find another way," Yuna told him. "It is no fault of yours if things turn out badly. The choice and consequences are mine and mine alone."

"No. We are, even now...the Gullwings," Brother said.

The words filled Yuna's heart with warmth and strength. "Thank you, you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hah, this one is longer so you can't get mad at me. ^^ So I thought I would be wrapping this up in the near future but then, of course, I was attacked by rabid plot bunnies and thus this is going to be a whole lot longer. So joy for you, not for me. (Cue dramatic sigh here) Hope the formatting is better on this one. And yeah. Don't own Final Fantasy X-2 and drop a review please and thank you. **

Yuna strode down the long path that led to the entrance to New Yevon, ignoring the looks she got by the guards; it wasn't even dawn yet, after all, so her appearance probably looked weird.

"High Summoner Yuna, I regret to inform you that Baralai has ordered us not to let you through," one of the guards said. "I'm sorry."

Yuna drew her two guns, loaded with tranquilizer bullets this time. The guards tensed, not exactly sure if they should obey their original orders or let the woman who had saved the world, twice, pass. Yuna didn't give them time to chase, instead firing rapidly, hitting five of the guards quickly and letting them fall to the ground. She was thankful Paine had convinced her to buy the silencer when they had come across an old black market weapon's dealer she knew during their journey together. Normally, Yuna was against such unfair and criminal ways of fighting, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Yuna continued on her way, ducking out of the guard's vision before taking them out and proceeding through the sprawling estate like area. As she opened the main door, the fog that covered the floor wrapped around her ankles and legs, her vision becoming more limited as she made her way closer to the right side toward the entrance to Via Infinato.

Suddenly, a man leaped out from behind the wall. Her eyes caught the flash of a spear head and she quickly ducked into a roll. Her eyes widened when she felt her long, braided, ponytail came away, anger flowing through her instantly. It had taken a long time for her hair to get that long!

She got back to her feet and held both guns up. Her anger flared when she realized her attacker was actually Baralai.

"You..." she said breathlessly.

"Ah, you're Yuna. Paine's friend. She admires you, really, in case you didn't know. Baralai's memories are quite strong when it comes to any of the words Paine said to him," he said quietly.

"Trema?" Yuna asked quietly. "Or Shuyin again? Who are you and why have you taken over Baralai?"

Pain resonated within her as Baralai began to laugh, the cruelty in his tone making her understand why Paine had fled away from him. It was so cruel, compared to how nice and calm the man normally was.

"Trema. You only remember that name from when you first were in Via Infinato. But you know the truth now so I'll have to eliminate you," Baralai continued.

Yuna let off two shots but amazingly, the man was already behind her, his spear locked around her neck, forcing her up against the wall.

"Now, now. Let's not get angry, shall we? I can sense another life form within you, something you shouldn't fight with. Sad, if he were to die hm?"

Tears sparked in Yuna's eyes and she had to force herself not to struggle, her mind screaming that this wasn't the real Baralai, the real Baralai would never threaten her unborn child that was still so small there was no bump.

"Baralai, come on. You wouldn't do this. Fight him!" she begged desperately.

"Now, now. Don't try such senseless things. I have exploited his weaknesses again, just like Shuyin did. It's easy really, he has such a weak heart," Trema cooed.  
"Don't say that about him. Paine loves him and she would never love people who gave in so easily," Yuna said.

"Then why are you? I know you can fight harder than this. Perhaps it is because of this?"

Yuna shuddered in disgust as one of Baralai's hands came to rest on her stomach. "Don't!"

"I think I could make more use of you then I originally thought. Well then, I think it is time we retired to my quarters, yes?"

The tears were running hot now and Yuna couldn't help but feel weak for letting them show in front of the disgusting man that had possessed her friend's lover. A sharp pain cracked into her skull and her vision turned black.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"That foolish girl," Lulu whispered as she stared at the empty side of the bed from where Tidus sat, head in his hands.

"Lulu, we have to go after her," he said quietly. "She could be hurt, going in there like that all alone."

"I know, I know, Tidus. Come on, let's go. Perhaps we can call Rikku's brother and get him to take us there quickly," Lulu said, voice tense as she held her hand out for Tidus to take.

Tidus stood up without her help, his blue eyes meeting her purple ones. "We can do this right? We can take down a whole building of guards that are going to be against us, right?"

"It's still early. If we hurry, we can make it there while there are still few of them. There are always fewer guards in the night," Lulu said firmly. "I'm going to go tell Wakka. You call Brother and Buddy, understand?"

Tidus nodded warily. "Yeah, of course."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Paine woke, curled towards Rikku. Oh, that was right. The two had drifted off to sleep after all of their tears had dried up and neither had wanted to keep the usual distance between them, their arms draped over one another's waists as they held each other close and fell asleep. Paine realized that all of the fighting they had done together, all of the fatal situations they had faced, together of course, had brought them closer than friends, not sisters, but something.

Paine started a bit when she felt Rikku's fingers gently rub the bare skin of her lower back, her grip tightening and pulling her a bit closer. Rikku settled back down then, her breath tickling the warrior's neck and Paine gently rested her gloved hand across Rikku's back, closing her eyes as well....only for both of them to suddenly sit up right quickly.

"Oh, shouldn't have sat up that fast," Rikku moaned, hand going to her forehead.

The knot of worry in Paine's stomach intensified greatly and she turned to Rikku, red eyes anxious. "Do you feel that?"

"Yunie's in trouble," Rikku said quietly, emerald eyes mirroring Paine's feelings. "We need to go back up Paine. She's pregnant, we need to help her!"

"Yes, yes of course. We can come back to this later but first, Yuna," Paine agreed, getting to her feet and dragging her sword up off the ground. "Let's go then."

Rikku hesitated, biting her lip. "But Paine. The only reason Yunie would be in danger is if she came here to help us and if that's what she did, then Baralai probably caught her, or she's somewhere in Via Infinato like us; we'd never find her if that's the situation. Our best hope is to kill Trema's spirit, right?"

Paine glanced away, nodding. "But Yuna-"

"Will be okay," Rikku said firmly, grabbing Paine's shoulders and making her face her, eyes meeting. "She's stronger than both of us, mentally and emotionally. Whatever she's dealing with, she can do it. Plus, if she snuck out, Tidus and the others will be here shortly, okay? We have to keep going."

"You should go though, go to Yuna," Paine told her, gaze steady. "You almost died. I can't risk your life for my own problems."

"No, Paine. They aren't just your problems. I know the Gullwings broke up but we're still a family and whatever is one person's problem, is everyone else's. You aren't alone, not anymore. Got that?" Rikku's gaze was fiery, her eyes converying the emotion of the message better than her voice ever could.

"I...thank you, Rikku."

"No problem, you big dummy. Someone has to look out for you, right? Yunie's got Lulu, Wakka, Tidus, and basically the whole world because she's the ex-High Summoner. You and I, really, we only have each other and Yuna. We can't depend on her family," Rikku said quietly. "And boys are undependable anyways. I mean Gippal, sheesh. Such a ladie's man, we couldn't make a stable relationship."

Paine smirked and then pulled away from Rikku. "Alright. If the only way we can really help Yuna is to kill Trema, for good, then let's do it."  
"That's the spirit!" Rikku said happily, pumping her fist in the air.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"You are stupid, I hope you realize that," Lulu said stonily as they boarded Brother's airship.

"Lecture us all you want, we did what we thought was right," Buddy said. "And now we're taking you to her so it'll all work out. Just calm down."

"Calm down! My soon to be wife who is pregnant just went charging into danger and you took her there!" Tidus shouted, unable to hold his anger in after what he had learned Brother and Buddy had done.

"I know you are...Yuna's boyfriend but she was doing...what she thought was right. For the Gullwings," Brother said as he revved up the airship and let it go airborne. "You should not be angry at her, or us either."

Tidus began to open his mouth again but Lulu silenced him with a stern look, knowing that all of the bickering was only slowing them down when they could be half way to New Yevon by now.

"As soon as you let us off, head to Mount Gagazet. We'll need Kimarhi," Lulu said. "He should know you are coming, Wakka contacted him through the commspheres. Before you ask, Wakka is not coming with us because I do not exactly trust the villagers with my child; I'm overprotective like that. And the reason I am not staying behind is because I plan on lecturing Yuna despite what you have told us."

"Well, that does answer all of my questions," Buddy said wryly. "We'll be there in a few minutes. You can go visit the Barkeep for supplies and if you hurry, we'll have arrived by the time you're done."

Lulu turned silently and headed for the elevator, Tidus trailing behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the seventh chapter. I am on a roll. I am unsure if I'm going to go with my new idea for this story or not. We shall see, I think. Reviews are loved. Don't own Final Fantasy X-2. **

Yuna woke lying on a rather soft bed, unrestrained and fully capable of movement, or so she thought. She struggled to make her limbs obey her but instead, they lay limp and didn't move. This made it all the worse, she realized; she was free but she wasn't, something unknown was holding her there and that was scarier than anything else.

"Welcome to my quarters," Baralai's voice said, suddenly walking into her view. That was another thing; she couldn't see anything except for right in front of her, unable to even move her eyes. "It is here, I will conduct my experiments on you. I am quite curious as to what skills your child will possess. After all, he is a result from a man from the past and the High Summoner that vanquished Sin forever; he should be quite powerful."

Yuna struggled to speak but found that it was impossible for her to do so.

"Oh that's right. Here."

"I hate you!"

Baralai rolled his eyes and waved his hand, once again sealing her ability to move her lips. "Anyways. It won't be long now, I'll be putting you under in a few hours; I just need to get things around and get rid of a few pests. Your friends."

Yuna wanted so desperately to speak, wanted so desperately to express her hatred and her anger, to move her hands and grab the guns that sat in their holsters on her hips, but was unable to. Baralai watched her internal struggle for several more minutes before waving his hand and putting her out again.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Paine muttered darkly.

The Paragon loomed above them, readying some no doubt deadly attack that would leave the severely injured or dead, something she really didn't want to deal with.

"Don't worry about this guy. I am all over it!" Rikku said happily, activating her dress sphere.

Paine watched as the rather skin revealing yellow dress of the Lady Luck dress sphere appeared on Rikku's slim body, clinging tightly to her too perfect figure. She warrior got ready to defend Rikku, not knowing what in the world the bubbly blond was thinking but trying to trust her judgment all the same. Her eyes widened as a few coins appeared in the woman's gloved hand. Emerald eyes winked seductively at the large monster as she jingled the coins around in her hand before tossing them at the Paragon. The coins suddenly vanished and the Paragon suddenly turned, a dark and twisting portal appearing, the very portal it walked through.

"I don't know what to say," Paine mumbled, staring at Rikku in shock. "That was just...I don't even know. Really."

"Well," Rikku started, putting a hand on her lip. "You seemed frustrated so I thought I would just make this easier. To be honest I wasn't sure it was going to work but I knew you'd protect me if it didn't while I changed into something better to fight in."

"You are really lucky that worked, you know that?" Paine sighed, disbelief evident on her usually calm features.

Rikku giggled and shrugged. "It was the Lady Luck dress sphere after all."

Paine rolled her eyes. "No more joking, please. There's only one more floor left, I think. I hope. That means Trema is up next."

Rikku's happiness died instantly, giving way to a deadly seriousness. "Right. So what's the game plan? I mean, he's a freaky dead spirit that probably has more power in one pinky than what I have over all. I really wish I could just use Bribe on him too..."

"I don't think he'd be that easy to beat," Paine said. "Unfortunately."

"I don't know, Paine. You're pretty sexy in that dress," Rikku teased, her cheery personality returning in a heartbeat.

Paine raised a thin eyebrow, unsure of how to respond to the obvious flirtation disguised as a compliment. At least now she knew it wasn't just her feeling the slight attraction. But once again, this really wasn't the time to think about such things, especially with their final and most dangerous battle of all coming up; no need for added stress.

"I'm tempted to go in with a Dark Knight and a Berserker," Paine murmured. "But the Knight is too slow for healing both of us. We need another strong but fast unit like the Berserker, only in complete control."

"Go as yourself," Rikku suggested. "Warriors are fast. I'll go as the Berserker or Dark Knight, switch between the two maaybe. I know you'll take care of me either way."

"Always."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Tidus never realized how scary Lulu was when she was angry until he saw her efficiently and mercilessly eliminate any guards that crossed their path with paralyzing lightning. She was careful not to kill for it would be taken as a full blown act of war, something neither of them needed. He never lifted his sword to fight until they entered the main building, truly not needing to for how well Lulu handled herself.

"I highly doubt that this will obey us and take us to Baralai's chambers," Lulu said firmly, gazing at the small transporter that hovered in the fog laden air.

"Why do you say his chambers?" Tidus asked.

"If Paine was right and some long dead did take over Baralai's body, it will desire to satiate all of its needs. If a girl walks right into his layer alone, it's perfect for him."

"Hell no," Tidus growled.

"Be thankful there is fog in here," Lulu said. "I can freeze the droplets of water and make us a pathway of ice to the upper floor."

"Hurry up! I'm ripping that bastard to shreds!" Tidus hissed.

"Baralai has commmited no crime, Tidus. The spirit has. Remember that," Lulu said sharply, waving her hand and creativing the pathway.

Without hesitating a moment, Tidus dashed up the ice path, Lulu right behind him, and yanked open the doors that led to Baralai's private chambers. The white haired man seemed to be ready for him, his spear thrusting forward and spearing right into the man's shoulder. With a jerk, he slammed Tidus against the door frame before drawing his spear back and spinning it, deflecting Lulu's spells with inhuman power. Tidus got to his feet and attacked again, barely affected by what had happened.

"Damn bastard!"

Several gunshots rang out and Baralai stumbled. Tidus barely remembered not to kill the man, slamming the hilt of his sword into Baralai's head instead, several times. Lulu threw another spell, lightning wrapping around him and squeezing tight, forcing the lance out of his hand and letting it clatter to the floor. With a frustrated cry she sent another spell at him, covering him from foot to neck with ice so he was completely frozen.

Baralai's eyes suddenly rolled back in his head and he would've collapsed if it weren't for Lulu's spells. Tidus grabbed the stiff body and laid it down on the ground before hurrying to Yuna's side. The ex-summoner lay on the bed, panting from effort and wrapping her arms around her stomach tightly, eyes wide.

"Yuna, are you alright?" Tidus demanded. "Did he do anything to you?"

Yuna shook her head. "No. He was going to but...you guys are lucky."

"And so are you," Lulu said quietly.

"No...that's not what I meant. There's barely any of Trema inside of Baralai and I wouldn't doubt it if he has fled Baralai's body completely now. Paine and Rikku are fighting him down in the lower chambers and with you two showing up unexpectedly, he didn't have time to summon back enough of his strength to go all out against you," Yuna said, voice shaking. "Tidus, you're bleeding."

"I'll heal him, don't exert yourself," Lulu said, quickly activating a healing spell.

"He did something to my body to make it so I couldn't move. It wasn't until you guys came in and began distracting him that I was able to start moving again. I guess he's a little preoccupied with everything that's going on," Yuna said, smiling weakly as Tidus embraced her the moment his wound closed.

"Don't you ever do something so foolish and stupid ever again, you hear me?" he murmured.

"I'm sorry. I just...you have to understand how important they are to me," Yuna replied softly.

"And you're just as important to me as they are to you. Please don't go throwing yourself into danger anymore. Take me with you next time," Tidus sighed.  
"Should we go help Paine and Rikku?" Lulu asked quietly.

Yuna shook her head. "We could try, we really could. I probably could've reached them in time to help if I hadn't been captured but if they are already fighting Trema, by the time we arrived, the battle would already be over."

"So what do we do with Baralai's body?" Tidus asked.

"Take the spells off of him and wait for him to wake up. I'm sure he'll be back to normal," Yuna said confidently.

Hesitating, just a little, Lulu did as Yuna instructed but nobody moved to make the man more comfortable in his slumber. Yuna moved closer to Tidus and wished desperately that the fight her sisters were in, was going okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**So this totally does not fit the plot of FFX-2. I don't care, my fanfiction so rawr. I don't own Final Fantasy X-2. Just out of curiosity, whoever reads this story, let me know if you want a lemon or not. I'm debating whether or not to knock the rating down to T because I might not write one. We'll see. **

"So you're Trema." Paine glared at the elderly man, stooped over in his robes. "I have a few questions for you."

"Ah, and here you are. You know, your friend came to help you. Yuna is lying unconscious upstairs while you are here, declaring a battle to the death with me. Well, you will," Trema sighed, his voice slow moving and raspy.

"You hurt Yuna, and you'll be in for a world of hurt," Paine said. "Now, why did you take over Baralai?"

"Yeah, you nasty old freak!" Rikku added, figuring it didn't hurt to get her two cents in.

"I have to guide the world, like I had tried to in the past. I destroyed the spheres but now, now I have to lead the world through one of the most powerful men in the world. Strange how his position is so strong but his heart is so very weak," Trema murmured.

"Don't you dare say anything bad about Baralai. He's stronger than you could ever be, he just doesn't realize it yet," Paine said quietly. "But he's the strongest person I know."

"He is crippled by you," Trema continued. "He thinks about you all the time, worries that he isn't good enough, and it hurts him so deeply inside. I was able to seize control of him through the cracks in his hearts made from his worry and doubt. He doubts himself and it makes it so easy to slip inside and control him. Surely you should've known how easy it is; after all, he's shot you in the back."

"Shut up. That was Shuyin."

"Shuyin only gained control because Baralai was weak."

"We're all weak! We all have doubts and fears!" Rikku shouted, anger in her eyes. "That doesn't mean we can't fight and it doesn't mean we're bad people! It means we're human and it means that we are strong! We strive to grow stronger when we think we have a weakness and that's what makes us better as a person. We grow stronger because of our weaknesses. Our weaknesses give us something to improve on. Some of those improvements we may never reach but that doesn't matter. If we were perfect, we wouldn't be real."

"And that is the kind of thinking that will get you killed. But let us test your strength."

Rikku began to activate her dress sphere but Paine stopped her.

"Don't. We'll need to fight him in our true forms. We are most comfortable in them after all and speed will be necessary. We'll go as ourselves," Paine said. "And prove that we are not weak."

Rikku nodded and got ready but Trema was already attacking, moving startlingly fast for a man so old. His fist connected several times with her stomach and she felt her breath leave her lungs at his deadly accuracy. Paine moved to help her, slashing her sword across his back before springing away so he wouldn't be able to attack her immediately afterwards. By the time he moved towards her, she had her sword up in a block and Rikku took advantage of his exposed back, slashing at him with her weapons and sending pyre flies scattering into the air though there was no blood shed. She knew that eventually he would fall from using his powers and from their constant onslaught against his inhuman body.

His attacks began again, spells shooting from his hands and striking them both and knocking to them to the ground countless times and by the time they would stand up, he was on them again, this time attacking with his fists and littering their bodies with bruises. At one point, Rikku collapsed as her legs gave out, the muscles feeling like water from too much fighting and too little rest. Paine was before her instantly, blocking Trema's attacks and taking a brutal kick to the stomach that sent her flying over Rikku and slamming into a wall. A pained cry escaped her lips and Rikku was almost sure she heard something crack.

Adreniline coursed through her then and she cast Hastega on herself, rushing to Paine's side to protect her, blocking each of Trema's attacks with her blades and arms, making sure not to get hit herself. She landed a few more blows but found she was unable to glance back to check on Paine and see if she was recovering. Two on one against the man, they had a chance, but one on one? She didn't think she would last for another minute.

She heard Paine stumble to her feet behind her and quickly ducked down upon hearing the air whistle as her sword swung towards Trema. It was a direct hit, slashing across the man's neck and then sweeping down across his shoulder and then slicing through his stomach. Blood spilled this time, a sure signal that he was wearing down and about to meet his end. Rikku, now filled with hope, attacked with renewed energy, slashing at him without fear he would strike back; they were attacking too fast and he was recovering much too slow, especially now that they had weakened hsi body so much.

Finally he fell, his body flickering in and out of existence, much like Tidus's had done before he faded.

"You're the weak one," Paine said quietly. "You're the one who will fall and die, like you were supposed to. This is the end Trema. All of this, this underground basement, there's nothing more left of it. We've defeated you and every single one of the unsent souls. It is over."

Trema glared up at her and just as he opened his mouth to speak, he faded away completely. Paine watched the pyre flies drift away for the final time, a great sense of pride rising up within her though at the same time, the adreniline within her drained out and she felt weakness take hold of her, weakening her limbs and forcing her mind to register the damage she had taken.

"Rikku," she warned.

Rikku was beside her in an instant, wrapping an arm around her waist and helping support her weakened body. "I've got you Paine. It's going to be alright, okay?"  
"I think that last blow did something to my ribs," Paine murmured.

"It's okay. We'll get back up to the top and get you fixed up okay? Just keep your eyes open and walk with me," Rikku ordered firmly, dragging Paine towards the small glowing glyph that would carry them back up to the top floor of Bevelle.

"Yeah...yeah..."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Paine groaned as she opened her eyes, raising a hand to tenderly feel at her ribs only to send more sparks of pain shooting through her. Yep, definitely did something to her ribs. But she was lying on a soft bed, a soft bed she recognized quite well. She turned her head and saw Baralai lying beside her, obviously dead asleep and tried to piece together her memories.

Yuna, Tidus, and Lulu had been waiting for them when they appeared and the older woman had immediately set to healing both of them, lecturing them about how they would need plenty of rest and sleep for their bones and bruises to properly heal. Yuna had cried as she hugged each of them and Paine recalled shedding a few tears herself as she clutched her best friends tightly. Rikku had said she was going with Yuna to Besaid Island and Baralai, now returned to his former self, had carried her up the stairs and laid her gently on the bed, apologizing profusely about the pain he had caused her.

And then she had fallen asleep beside him, finally content. Well, at least she had thought she was. But she found that she was disappointed to wake up beside Baralai, wishing that it wasn't him laying beside her, wishing it wasn't him that loved her. Perhaps it was because their trust had been broken one too many times or maybe she had never really loved him in the first place. She didn't know. She didn't want to bother with it right away. Sleep was tugging at her mind again and she gave into it, letting her eyes slide shut.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally, the next chapter is here. Since no one has been commenting on whether or not to do the lemon, I probably won't. This is your last chance, seriously. I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 and enjoy the next chapter! ^^ **

It was nearly a week since they had defeated Trema and Rikku found that she had never felt so bad in her life as she did now. Despite the hot sun of Besaid and the over all cheery atmosphere in the town, she just couldn't find her usually bubbly personality. It was as if now that Paine was gone, now that the person she had taken care of had nothing more to do with her, she didn't really have any other purpose. She thought that maybe she was in love with Paine but immediately dismissed the thought every time it rose within her, scared of the feelings she might begin to feel for her best friend.

But the feeling persisted, whispering in the back of her mind to go to the warrior and confess to her the love that had practically bloomed out of nowhere. She knew that would be a terrible idea. Paine wouldn't know what to say, she'd probably never want to speak to her again and that was something the blonde knew she would never be able to stand. Then again, there was that moment when they had clung to each other and cried, the moment after Rikku had returned, that she could almost feel Paine's love for her. Whether it was a sisterly love or something else, she was scared to know.

"Rikku, what's wrong?" Yuna asked, the concern in her tone jerking Rikku roughly from her thoughts. "You've been out of it for the past week. What is it?"

The ex-Summoner sat down next to her on the dock, letting her bare feet dangle in the water like Rikku's did, her gaze out to sea at the approaching ship, still a good fifteen minutes away, at the least.

"I don't know Yunie," Rikku mumbled.

Yuna wrapped both arms around the blonde's shoulders and hugged her close. "Did something happen when you and Paine were down there? Did you guys fight or something?"

"No, definitely not that. We're closer than we ever were," Rikku sighed. "I think that's the problem."

Realization dawned on Yuna. "You think you're um...attracted to Paine?"

Rikku laughed nervously. "Ha, maybe?"

"Oh Rikku. I don't think any less of you for that," Yuna said, pulling back so she could look her best friend in the eyes. "And I don't think Paine would either. Why don't you tell her? I'm going to guess you weren't the only one feeling this if you felt that you became so close during your time together."

"But Yunie! The whole reason Paine and I even went down to that stupid place was so we could return Baralai to normal so they could be together happily ever after!" Rikku cried, her voice frustrated. "I don't even know if what I feel is right, I'm probably just confused..."

Yuna rubbed her friend's back comfortingly, understanding in her eyes. "I don't know what to tell you Rikku. As close as we are, I don't understand everything you can be feeling if you don't understand it yourself. Maybe you should just think about it more and then, if you think it's real, go talk to Paine about it."

Rikku bit her lip, looking out onto the water again. "I think I'm going to go talk to Gippal..."

"Gippal?" Yuna asked, clearly surprised. "Why him?"

"He's a ladies man, he's good at these things," Rikku said as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "He'll probably have some good advice."

Yuna laughed. "If you say so, Rikku. But if you need more female help, I am here for you, you know that right?"

Rikku hugged Yuna abruptly. "Of course I do."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Hey Cid's girl, how's it going?" Gippal said, waving his hand as the blond entered his room.

"Pretty bad. That's why I've come to see you," Rikku said, plopping herself down on the bed before him, crossing her legs beneath her. "I'm having lady troubles."

Gippal sputtered, visible eye growing wide with complete surprise. "L-Lady troubles? Are you saying what I think you're saying Rikku?"

"I don't know," Rikku said, frustrated. "That's why I'm asking you. I think I'm in love with Paine."

Gippal swallowed thickly, looking very much out of his element as he tried to come up with a suitable response to all the information Rikku was throwing at him. "So you think you're in love with Paine, which means you're very much into girls and not guys, right?"

"Maybe," Rikku said with a nod of her head.

"Well..." Gippal started. "What makes you think you love her?"

"Um...well you know how we went down in the Via Infinato creepy place beneath Bevelle to try and get Baralai back his soul?" Rikku asked, shifting awkwardly. "We just grew really close. We didn't do anything it's just...we grew really close and it didn't just feel like friendship to me, it felt like something more, a lot more."

"Before we get into all the sticky emotional stuff, let me ask you this. Do you think she's hot?"

Rikku couldn't help but blush at the question. "Little bit yeah."

"Like what about her?"

"There's just something about her that makes me want to tackle her to the ground and just ravish her uh...I'll stop there," Rikku said quickly. "Heh, heh. I don't know how to describe it. I just...am really attracted to her."

"Do you think Yuna's hot?" Gippal asked.

"Ew, no!" Rikku squealed.

"What about...hm, hold on a second," Gippal said, getting to his feet and disappearing out the door and into the main room.

Rikku put her head in her hands and groaned in frustration. Sure, Gippal was going to help her, she knew that much, but she also should've known that he would find the most humiliating and round about way to do so. Gippal tugged a woman inside the room, who looked a little out of place and confused, tight leather clinging to her body with a nicely toned stomach revealed as well as shapely thighs.

"Do you think she's hot?" Gippal asked bluntly, pointing at the woman.

"Gippal!" she cried.

"She doesn't speak this language, now hurry up! Do you think she's hot?" Gippal demanded, strangely serious.

Rikku gave the woman another once over and shook her head. "No, not really."

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "She's freaking hot! Look at these thighs!"

"Gippal! Have some decency!" Rikku ordered before quickly relaying in Al Bhed what Gippal had just said to the woman.

The woman gave an out raged cry and promptly slapped Gippal across the face, storming out of the room in a click of heels and anger, a string of Al Bhed curses echoing softly towards them.

"Dammit, she's one of my best workers. Now she's gonna be all pissy for a week," Gippal grumbled.

"I wonder why?" Rikku said sarcastically. "Was there any reason for you dragging in some woman and asking me if I think she's hot or was it for your own amusement?"

"There was a reason behind it but now I'm not so sure I should tell you," Gippal teased, laughter in his eyes as he moved to sit down next to her.

"You'll have another hand mark to match if you don't tell me right now," Rikku ordered sternly. "Seriously Gippal."

He sobered up immediately. "Right, sorry. Well, it seems to me, you're a one woman lesbian."

Rikku quirked an eyebrow up. "Excuse me?"

"Do you think I'm hot?"

"Not this again!" Rikku said, frustrated.

"Just answer the question! Trust me, it's okay because for the record, you are really sexy," Gippal told her. "Don't slap me I swear this is going somewhere!"

"It better you bastard! And yes, I do. You are kinda sexy, in an annoying way. But I would never date you!" she cried, waving her hands frantically as if it would dispel the thought from his head.

"I would never date you either. You're too Rikku-y for me. I like my woman obedient."

"God you're a slob," Rikku grumbled.

"So what about other guys, attracted to them?" Gippal asked.

"Yeah, why?" Rikku asked. "I seriously don't see where this is going."

"You really are a one girl lesbian," Gippal said. "And what I mean by that is you aren't really lesbian and you aren't really bi. You just happen to really like, or possibly love, one girl. A few of the Al Bhed woman are like that actually. Shame because they are-"

"Don't wanna know!" Rikku interrupted. "So. What does that mean? I'm attracted to one girl, so what?"

"So you're probably in love with her. Go tell her," Gippal said with a shrug. "The most that could happen is Paine would be a little weirded out. She's a pretty cool girl and nothing like that could really phase her. I mean, Baralai confessed that he loved her only a little into our time together. She's handled it pretty well...and then got with him. Oh shit. That's the problem."

"Duh! How did you not realize that before this moment?" Rikku snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry. Not all blond's are all smart like you. I still say you tell her though," Gippal said. "I mean, if she returns your feelings, she'll leave Baralai. And Baralai needs to move on so for him, it's a win win situation. Don't feel bad about taking Paine away from him if Paine wants to be with you. Besides, I know someone that kinda wants to get into that man's pants."

Rikku was instantly all ears. "Oh, who? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Tell Paine. Then come see me. Then I'll tell you," Gippal said, grinning slyly.

"Oh, no fair! Screw you, I _am_ telling Paine, but not because you're bribing me!" Rikku said, arms folding across her chest as a pout graced her lips.

"Don't pout, it gives you wrinkles," Gippal said.

"Oh my god, really?" Rikku squealed.

"I don't know. But still, don't do it. Now run along and go confess your undying love for Paine, followed up by some great sex."

"Gippal!"


	10. Chapter 10

**So it's short but it is the end so uh…yeah. ^^' The lemon is not in this story but I will eventually write a companion piece to this which will basically be PWP so look forward to that sometime in the future, though not soon. Haha. Anyways, thanks for reading/reviewing and for the last time, at least for awhile, I do not own Final Fantasy X-2.**

Rikku sat beside Paine on the floor of the blond's bedroom, trying to calm her fluttering heart as she watched the warrior examine her nails, red eyes disinterested as she waited for Rikku to speak. After all, the blond was the one that had invited over to her house. It wasn't really a house, more of a living space that she, Brother, and Buddy would use whenever they weren't sphere hunting.

"So? You said you wanted to talk," Paine said after Rikku still didn't speak.

"Oh yeah...well. Um...how are you and Baralai?" Rikku asked, trying not to come across as too prying. She knew if she did the warrior would clamp up on her feelings and give her a bland answer.

"Okay, I guess. He still feels guilty about what happened and I feel guilty for my own reasons," Paine said quietly, frowning as she spoke. "I don't blame myself for him getting taken over I just...don't feel right with him."

"What do you mean?" Rikku asked, hope rising in her chest. Maybe she _did_ have a chance.

"I don't love him. I fought for him but I don't love him," Paine said, her tone growing exasperated as her fists curled, a clear signal that the warrior really wanted to punch something.

"He's your friend though," Rikku broke in. "Even if you don't love him, you still would've fought for him because he was in danger. You can't deny that."

"I know but still! I dragged you into it and you almost died! I risked your life for a love that wasn't real and I just can't forgive myself for that!" Paine hissed, staring at the floor with a burning red gaze.

"Don't be stupid. I would've come with you anyways. I care about you Paine and that's the reason I wanted to talk to you," Rikku said. _Alright Rikku, you can do this!_ "I love you Paine and not in a sisterly way either."

Paine's head whipped up and their eyes met, her red eyes still smoldering from supressed anger. "You...love me."

Rikku nodded, biting her lip as uncertainty crept into all of her features, her heart fluttering as she realized that maybe she shouldn't have said anything. Paine's eyes softened though, her anger slipping away as quickly as it had come.

"That's why I feel guilty, Rikku. I feel guilty because I'm still with Baralai when I love someone else. When we were done their together...I...when you almost died...I didn't care if we saved Baralai, I just wanted you to be okay," Paine said softly. "Because I love you too."

Rikku swallowed thickly, her breath catching as she registered Paine's words. Paine loved her too, Paine loved her and wanted to be with her and-

Her train of thought was interrupted as Paine kissed her abruptly, her soft lips connecting with Rikku's and creating a spark of heat between them. Rikku never thought she would've liked being kissed by a girl but Paine's lips were so soft and smooth as they moved against her own, the kiss deepening as their arms entwined around one another, fingers moving against exposed skin. The blonde realized that nothing tasted as good as her warrior, exploring the taste of Paine as thoroughly as she could, not wanting the passion filled kiss to end.

When it did, Paine's cheeks were flushed, but a smirk graced her kiss bruised lips. "I want to be with you Rikku."

Rikku smiled, unable to control her bubbling happiness as it zipped through her, making her feel lighter than air. "I want to be with you too, Paine. I love you."

Paine kissed the tip of her nose and then her lips once more. "You're mine," she murmured against Rikku's lips. "I'm not running away from love anymore. I'm going to stay with you."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Rikku, Paine!" Yuna cried as the two walked into their small hut. "I wasn't expecting you two."

"Yeah well, we just wanted to drop by and let you know how things turned out," Rikku told her, unable to stop the ridiculous smile on her face.

"I'm not dating Baralai. I'm dating Rikku," Paine said firmly.

Yuna had a knowing smile on her face as she answered. "I figured as much, actually. Rikku was asking me what to do and then went to Gippal for more advice."

Paine raised a thin eye brow and looked at Rikku. "Gippal? Really now."

Rikku hid her face in her hands. "It was embarrassing and I don't wanna talk about it," she mumbled.

Paine laughed. "Well anyways. How are you and Tidus? And how's the pregnancy going for you?"

Yuna rolled her eyes. "Tidus is fussing about everything and spending every waking moment making sure I'm comfortable and okay. The morning sickness isn't fun but we're both really happy. At least after the intial shock and all. Plus with this news, it just makes me even happier."

Rikku smiled and abruptly hugged her friend, squeezing her tight. "I'm so happy for you Yunie! I'm sure you and Tidus will make a really pretty kid."

"You phrase things weird," Paine told her.

Rikku just stuck her tongue out at her warrior. "Shush you. Anyways, we also came to tell you that we're going sphere hunting again. If you ever want to join again, after your pregnancy is over of course, there's a spot open. The qualifications are you have to have a sexy boyfriend/husband, be an Ex-High Summoner, have an adorable kid, and be really super nice!"

Yuna smiled. "I wish you both good luck. And who knows, maybe I'll join you guys again. We'll see."

Rikku gave her one last hug and then, looping her arm with Paine's, waltzed out the door and into their new lives.


End file.
